Un año después
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: Escrito y publicado antes que DH ... Harry y Ginny se reencuentran un año después de haber terminado ...


Hola a tods!!!

Saliendome completamente de mi estilo, por única vez, les presento una de mis más recientes creaciones... se aceptan hasta tomatazos, de veras... No es mi área y no pienso continuarlo, aunque mi editora ya me dijo que lo hiciera, pero enverdad no creo que pueda, menos aún con el séptimo libro tan encima... solo espero que os guste y que me pongan todas las crícicas que merece :)

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

- Ha pasado un año – dijo mirando una placa de mármol blanco – y estoy de regreso – miró el cielo con nostalgia y respiró profundamente. A pesar del tiempo, aún le dolía enormemente –. Han pasado tantas cosas desde ese día, que podría estar horas y más horas hablando, pero no es a lo que vine.

Miró hacia atrás buscando apoyo, y vio dos pares de ojos, dos sonrisas y dos gestos de ánimo que le devolvieron la mirada y le hicieron sentir más liviana la enorme carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Volvió la vista a la placa y leyó por enésima vez el nombre escrito en ella.

- Lo conseguí, profesor, ahora solo queda ir por él – dijo con calma, pausadamente –. Y todo el esfuerzo de aquella noche fue en vano – añadió, sin poder contener esa sensación de culpa que le invadía siempre que pensaba en eso –; pero todo el último año que buscamos la verdad en lo más profundo de los recuerdos, me sirvió más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Gracias!

El sonido de una campana anunciando el recreo los distrajo. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y se volteó a mirar a sus amigos; Hermione le sonrió con entusiasmo y optimismo; Ron le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro; él pensó en todo lo que habían vivido aquel año, y no pudo más que sonreír. Caminaron juntos hasta las enormes puertas de roble y atravesaron el Hall de entrada y subieron por la magnífica escalera de mármol. ¡Cuánto habían extrañado el castillo!

En el camino hasta el despacho de la directora se cruzaron con decenas de rostros conocidos, que les sonreían más por cortesía que otra cosa, preguntándose qué demonios hacían ellos en Hogwarts. Llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra y solo entonces recordaron que no tenían idea de cuál era la contraseña. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para desanimarse, pues en menos de cinco minutos la gárgola de piedra se movió y por ella apareció la profesora McGonagall, que los miró sorprendida de encontrarse con ellos en el castillo. De inmediato los invitó a pasar a su despacho.

Dentro todo estaba casi igual al año anterior, lo cual le hico recordar uno de los motivos por el cual había ido allí antes de salir a la cueva en el mar, cuando se enteró que Snape había sido el primero en traicionar a sus padres. La percha de Fawkes había desaparecido, junto al Pensadero del profesor. Los antiguos directores de la escuela dormitaban recostados contra los marcos de sus retratos, al igual que el Sombrero Seleccionador. Desde atrás del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, el retrato del antiguo director del colegio que, a diferencia de sus otros colegas, no fingía estar durmiendo, más bien miraba atentamente a las tres personas que entraban en ese momento por la puerta, siguiendo a la directora.

Harry se percató de inmediato de unos ojos que lo miraban a través de unos finos anteojos de media luna. Levantó la mirada y se topó de inmediato con esos ojos azules, serenos y perspicaces que, tal como ahora, siempre lo habían mirado con una mezcla de preocupación, orgullo, confianza y sinceridad. Quiso hablarle, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y al intentarlo nuevamente, él lo detuvo con un simple gesto de la mano, como dándole a entender que ya lo sabía, que lo había escuchado cuando, acuclillado junto a su tumba, le había contado que su tarea estaba por concluir. La directora carraspeó desde su asiento para llamar la atención de Harry, e invitó a los tres a sentarse.

- La verdad es que me sorprende veros aquí – comenzó la profesora McGonagall – pero viendo un calendario no tendría por qué¿no?

- Creo que sí – contestó Harry, concentrándose.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la mujer mirándolos uno a uno.

- Pues verá, profesora – comenzó a decir Hermione – Nosotros hablamos con usted el verano pasado respecto a nuestra decisión de no volver a Hogwarts este año…

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

- Ahora queremos pedirle un favor – dijo esta vez Ron. La directora lo miró inquisitivamente y asintió con la cabeza –. ¿Podríamos quedarnos unas semanas en la escuela?

La directora los miró evaluativamente unos segundos. No tenía idea que habían estado haciendo los tres durante el último año, pero intuía que tenía mucho que ver con lo que habían hecho Harry y Dumbledore la noche en que él murió, y le causaba cierto grado de desconfianza, pero lo cierto era que si ellos habían ido hasta Hogwarts a pedir su ayuda, ella no podía negarse. Especialmente si sabía muy bien que si Dumbledore confiaba tanto en Harry, Ron y Hermione, era por algo; aunque ella no pudiese saber que era. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, desde donde se veía claramente el campo de Quidditch. Suspiró profundamente y se volteó nuevamente, fijando la vista en Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitarán de la escuela, Harry? – preguntó, dándoles a entender que tenían el permiso.

- Un lugar donde dormir, la Sala de los Menesteres, acceso a la Biblioteca, comida y baño – enumeró el chico.

- Bien. No hay problema. Pero deben recordar que aquí hay estudiantes terminando su año escolar. Hay alumnos y alumnas preparándose para sus T.I.M.O. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y que por lo tanto no pueden intervenir en eso. Lo ideal es que las menos personas posibles sepan de esto – añadió severamente.

- No se preocupe profesora, nadie sabrá que estamos aquí. Saldremos sin que nadie nos vea y buscaremos los libros que necesitemos en horas de clases o comidas.

- Avisaré a los profesores esta misma tarde – Concluyó ella – Dobby! – llamó en voz alta.

Un elfo doméstico apareció frente a ella. Traía un pantalón corto de una tela que se antojaba cómoda y liviana. Encima vestía una camiseta de los Chuddley Cannos ajustada a su tamaño, junto con su infaltable corbata y la cubre tetera en la cabeza. El elfo sintió la presencia de alguien más en el despacho y se giró bruscamente. Una gigantesca sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y corrió a abrazar a Harry con tanta fuerza que casi lo deja sin aire en los pulmones. Harry respondió al abrazo torpemente y luego el elfo saludó a Ron y Hermione.

- Dobby, necesito, por favor, que prepares una habitación para los chicos. Estarán unas semanas en el castillo – dijo la profesora McGonagall. El elfo asintió enérgicamente y haciendo una reverencia, se esfumó – Creo que lo mejor será que esperen aquí – dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando unos pergaminos de su escritorio -. Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos pendientes. Cualquier cosa, podéis llamar a Winky. Dobby vendrá a avisaros cuando esté todo listo.

Una vez más se encontraron solos. No se atrevían a tocar nada, pero luego de haber recorrido tanto aquel día, necesitaban descansar. Ron fue el primero en dejarse caer sobre un mullido sillón, seguido de cerca por Harry y Hermione que se sentaron cada uno a un lado del pelirrojo. Al poco rato el estómago de Ron comenzó a rugir de hambre, y Harry llamó a Winky para pedirle que les llevase algo de comer. La elfina volvió a los pocos minutos con una enorme bandeja llena de todo tipo de delicias que los tres agradecieron enormemente.

Casi media hora más tarde, Dobby volvió para decirles que ya estaba todo listo y lo siguieron hasta una puerta oculta tras un tapiz en el lado oeste del castillo, en el sexto piso. La habitación consistía en una sala, muy parecida a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con mullidos sillones, una chimenea encendida y un par de mesas de trabajo junto a un enorme ventanal desde el cual se veía el lago en casi toda su extensión. Cerca de la entrada había una puerta que daba a una cuarto con dos estupendas camas adoseladas, iguales a las de la Torre de Gryffindor y al lado, un cuarto igual, pero con solo una cama. Y enfrente una pequeña cocina con una mesa para los tres.

- Si necesitáis algo, solo tenéis que llamarme – dijo Dobby antes de despedirse.

- Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa y al instante siguiente el elfo ya no estaba.

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí nuevamente – susurró Hermione mirando la habitación donde se encontraban, sentándose en un cómodo sillón, mirando el fuego –. Es como estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Harry le respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó al enorme ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, y salió afuera a respirar un poco, mientras el sol se escondía entre las frondas del bosque prohibido, tiñendo de rojo el cielo. Recordó que ese mismo día, un año atrás, había decidido alejarse de Ginny, y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme nostalgia, pensando en todos los momentos, los pocos momentos, que pasó junto a ella. Se preguntó a si mismo qué bien le había hecho aquella decisión, si a pesar de todo no había podido dejar de pensar en ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo recorriendo Inglaterra junto a Ron y Hermione.

Días más tarde los tres se encontraban practicando algunos hechizos y maleficios nuevos que habían encontrado en la Biblioteca, y en los libros de la Sala de los Menesteres. Nadie sabía que estaban ellos en el castillo; ni siquiera quienes los vieron llegar, pues pensaron que se habían ido ese mismo día después de hablar con la directora. Salían de la habitación lo justo y necesario, y se pasaban casi todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres, estudiando, conversando y entrenando.

- Harry¿qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione esa noche – Has estado muy pensativo desde que volvimos a la habitación.

- Yo… estaba pensando – respondió Harry evasivo. Hermione lo miró arqueando una ceja. Harry suspiró profundamente –. Necesito ver a Ginny.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Sabían perfectamente los motivos por los cuales Harry había cortado con Ginny, y sabían también que la misión aún no acababa.

- ¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto, Harry? – preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.

- No lo se, Ron – contestó el chico pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello azabache – Pero… lo necesito – añadió en voz baja.

- Espero que sea lo correcto, compañero – respondió Ron un tanto apesadumbrado – Eres mi mejor amigo, y ella es mi hermana, no quiero que ninguno sufra.

- Lo se, Ron. Gracias, de veras por tu preocupación – repuso Harry en voz baja –; es solo que lo que siento es más fuerte que todo lo demás - y sin más salió de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y cuando se percató de cuanto rato había estado caminando, ya estaba en la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor. Nadie paseaba por el castillo a esas horas. Hacía una hora que todos los alumnos debían estar en sus Salas Comunes, y ni siquiera Filch había hecho su aparición aún por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. Pensó en Ginny una vez más y tomó una decisión.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó desde la puerta de la habitación. Ron y Hermione aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina – Nos vamos mañana…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione incrédula – Creí que nos quedaríamos más tiempo, a penas hemos estado tres semanas…

- Lo se, pero podemos continuar el entrenamiento en Godric's Hollow… ya tomamos todo lo que necesitamos de aquí… Además, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que él se entere que los Horcruxes han desaparecido…

- ¿Es por Ginny verdad? – preguntó Ron esta vez.

- Si… - respondió Harry en voz baja luego de unos segundos en que evaluaba la posibilidad de ser sincero, o definitivamente evadir el tema – Si ella acepta, la veré esta noche y si después de eso nos quedamos… no me creo capaz de estar en el mismo lugar que ella y no verla…

- No, no sería sano – repuso Hermione dándole la razón a Harry –, además, ella tampoco se quedaría tan tranquila sabiéndonos aquí.

- Tienen razón – repuso Ron –. Solo… ten cuidado de no causarle mayor daño¿si?

- Nunca lo haría, Ron…

Volvió a salir de la habitación y dirigió sus pasos hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y a la tercera vez que pasó frente al tapiz de los ogros bailando ballet, una puerta simple se materializó frente a él. Dentro había un sillón de dos plazas frente a la chimenea, un escritorio pequeño, una pequeña mesita con dos finas sillas y un balcón. Se sentó frente al escritorio, cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió una nota rápida.

- ¡Dobby! – llamó Harry en voz alta. El elfo apareció en menos de un segundo e hizo una profunda reverencia a Harry – No exageres, Dobby, recuerda que somos amigos – el elfo sonrió tímidamente – Necesito pedirte un favor… quiero que vayas a la Torre de Gryffindor y le des esto a Ginny.

- Claro que si, Harry Potter, señor – respondió el elfo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Y antes, ve a mi habitación y saca la capa de invisibilidad de mi baúl y se la entregas a ella – el elfo asintió una ves más – Y… Dobby… necesito que seas muy discreto…

- Si, señor – respondió él, y haciendo una última reverencia desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En la Torre de Gryffindor una chica de cabellos rojos no podía dormir. Ginny Weasley había dado la vigésima vuelta en la cama cuando un extraño sonido la asustó. Tomó su varita rápidamente y la encendió para ver de donde provenía aquel ruido, y más se sobresaltó al ver un elfo doméstico junto a su cama.

- Señorita Weasley, tengo un mensaje para usted – dijo el elfo entregándole un sobre de pergamino y un paquete. Ginny recibió ambas cosas perpleja y antes de poder preguntar algo al elfo, éste desapareció.

_Ginny, se que debe parecerte extraño recibir una carta mía, pero necesito que hablemos. Ve a la Sala de los Menesteres a la media noche._

_Te quiero, Harry_

Al ver quien firmaba se le aceleró el corazón. Durante todo aquel año quiso saber de él; No hubo día en que no pensara en él, no hubo día en que no esperara que una lechuza llegara volando hasta ella en medio del desayuno, trayendo consigo una carta de Harry. Pero nunca se imaginó que el muy descarado le mandaría una nota como esa, sin mayores detalles ni explicaciones, y encima pidiéndole salir de la cama fuera del horario permitido. Leyó diez veces la nota, intentando deducir algo entre líneas. Lo único obvio era que Harry estaba en el castillo, pero era muy arriesgado para ella deambular por los pasillos a la media noche. Entonces se fijó en el paquete que el elfo había dejado sobre su cama, y lo abrió. Una tela suave y liviana se deslizó por sus dedos. _"La capa de invisibilidad"_ pensó ella, con una sonrisa. No cabía duda que Harry previó el dilema de Ginny.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche y treinta minutos cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por el hueco salió ella cubierta por la capa invisible. Caminó sin prisa por los corredores y escaleras, intentando no hacer ni el menor ruido, hasta que llegó al corredor del séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala de los Menesteres, diez minutos pasada la media noche. Caminó tres veces frente a donde se encontraba la sala, pensando en un lugar donde estuviese Harry, y cuando se detuvo, una simple puerta se abría frente a ella, proyectando una fina línea dorada en el suelo.

Harry esperó inquieto, dándose vueltas por toda la pequeña habitación, mirando hacia los terrenos, consultando el reloj a cada vuelta que daba. Se hacía tarde, pasaba de la medie noche y ella aún no llegaba. Comenzó a desanimarse, pensando en que Ginny no iría, que ya no le interesaba. Hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry se quedó de piedra mirando hacia la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió completamente.

Ginny, desde donde estaba, bajo la capa invisible, miraba a Harry divertida. Tenía un mezcla extraña en el rostro. Avanzó lentamente hasta entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le hubiese encantado quedarse horas ahí, bajo la capa, solo para observarlo, pero se la quitó casi de inmediato; en parte por que moría por abrazarlo, y también por que era obvio que él sabía que estaba allí.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo él con una sonrisa de alivio.

- También yo – contestó ella sinceramente.

- Se quedaron parados, mirándose, nerviosos, hasta que Ginny avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Te extrañé demasiado – susurró a punto de llorar.

- Necesitaba verte - dijo él a su vez, separándose un poco de ella y acariciando su suave rostro.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí¿Cómo entraste?

- Vine con Ron y Hermione. Llegamos aquí hace unas semanas – contestó Harry sentándose en el sillón, invitándola a sentarse junto a él, Ginny lo hizo de inmediato, mirándolo evaluativamente – Le pedimos a McGonagall si podíamos quedarnos y usar esta sala y la biblioteca, y no puso problema. Solo nos pidió que nadie supiera que estamos aquí.

- Entonces… yo…

- Necesitaba verte, Ginny – la interrumpió él.

- ¿Donde has estado, Harry?

- En todos lados. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en el Valle de Godric.

- Se que no quieres hablar de lo que has estado haciendo Harry… Me alegra tanto que estés bien…

Nadie más que Ron y Hermione sabían a ciencia cierta que habían estado haciendo los tres, y Harry no pretendía que Ginny se enterase. Y no por que no confiara en ella, sino por que no quería volver a ponerla en peligro.

La pelirroja se acomodó en el sillón y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, que la abrazó automáticamente, acariciando su cabello. Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que Ginny levantó su cabeza y volvió a hablar.

- ¿De que querías hablarme?

- De ti… - dijo nervioso - de mi… de… de nosotros, en realidad.

- ¿Aún hay un _nosotros_, Harry? – preguntó ella esperanzada, intentando disimularlo.

- Dímelo tu… ¿aún crees en esto, a pesar que ha pasado un año entero, y que tal vez pase un año más?

Ginny se tardó unos minutos en contestar, y eso ponía nervioso a Harry. La verdad era que para ella no había duda alguna, pero necesitaba ver las reacciones de Harry y medir sus palabras. Sabía que el aún no concluía esa misteriosa misión, y aunque le hubiese encantado poder ir con él, sabía que él no lo permitiría bajo ningún motivo.

- Sólo promete que no te tardarás demasiado Harry… este año ha sido muy largo sin ti – contestó ella con una sonrisa triste.

- No se cuánto vaya a tardar, Ginny – dijo él seriamente –. Ahora falta lo más difícil, y la verdad es que a veces creo que no seré capaz…

- ¿Por eso estás aquí? – preguntó ella – ¿Entrenando? – Harry solo se limitó a asentir – Tengo fe en ti, Harry. Estoy segura que, sea lo que sea, lo vas a conseguir. Y cuando acabes, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio, que no era incómodo ni desagradable. Ginny volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho de Harry, quien agradecía enormemente las palabras de la pelirroja, y meditaba sobre lo que acababan de hablar. Ahora estaba seguro que ella aún lo quería y que no perdía las esperanzas de estar con él. Volvió a pensar en Voldemort y sintió que quizá si podría lograrlo. Se acomodó un poco, cosa que obligó a Ginny a incorporarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ginny… yo… - dijo él sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- No digas nada, Harry – dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de él.

Harry alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Ginny, mientras que se acercaba muy lentamente a ella, hasta sentir rozar sus labios. Estuvieron así unos segundos, a penas rozando sus labios, hasta que no pudieron aguantar más con ese juego y se besaron por fin, con todas las ganas que habían acumulado en todos esos meses.

- Esto no está bien … - dijo Harry intentando recuperar el aliento, separándose de ella. Ginny lo miró profundamente dolida – No pienses eso Gin… lo último que quiero es que sufras, lo sabes. No podemos seguir así. No quiero que él te utilice una vez más Ginny… Si llegara a enterarse…

- Yo no le voy a decir¿y tu? – sonrió ella. Harry se puso serio – Vamos, Harry… nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Harry pareció meditarlo muy bien, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar, y de inmediato atacó nuevamente los labios de Ginny. Ella lo abrazó con sus delgados brazos, alrededor del cuello, él le respondió abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, mientras que los besos aumentaban su intensidad.

Harry se separó un poco de ella y se puso de pie, preocupado. Ella lo siguió y se plantó frente a él. Harry se agachó un poco hasta llegar a los labios de ella y la besó una vez más, con suavidad, deseando que ese momento no acabase nunca.

- Nos vamos mañana… – dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué¿Solo te tengo unos minutos, y ya te vas?

- Créeme que no quisiera tener que hacerlo… pero es que **tengo** que hacerlo. Y… diablos¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?

- ¿Qué **yo** te lo pongo difícil? – preguntó ella fingiendo estar indignada con él.

- Si… tú – repuso él con seguridad –, sabía que esto iba a pasar… por eso tenía tanto miedo de verte… - la miró a los ojos, rendido – sabía que no podría resistir las ganas de abrazarte y besarte; pero sabía que no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que supieras… - suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Que? – apremió ella obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente – Saber, qué, Harry…

- Que te amo, Ginny… - susurró Harry con desesperación. Ella lo miró, muda por unos segundos, hasta que logró reaccionar.

- Yo… también te amo, Harry… - susurró ella también y lo abrazó con fuerza – Demonios!, por qué te tienes que ir justo ahora? – sollozó en su hombro.

- No llores, Gin… no te imaginas lo duro que es tener que irme ahora que estoy contigo así, pero… - se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza – Te amo, no lo olvides - la besó fugazmente en la frente - Te prometo que volveré pronto… - añadió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, temiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más, luego no tendría fuerza suficientes para irse y enfrentar su destino de una vez por todas.


End file.
